


Father, Bring Back Camille

by N3wtEdison



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-City of Lost Souls, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wtEdison/pseuds/N3wtEdison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is furious at Alec after what he did, but he still loves him. When a girl with long brown hair, driven crazy by the loss of her love years ago, hurts Alec, the only person who can save him is Magnus. But to do so, he must bring back the person who broke them apart in the first place- which also means going into Hell and summoning his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

'High Warlock of Brooklyn? Ha, no. Pining after a mortal... And not just any mortal, the mortal who lied to me, who plotted my death. So pathetic, thought Magnus Bane.

He was lying on his chair, stroking Chairman Meow. He hadn't had any calls in the past week. Not from Shadowhunters begging for his help, or from-God forbid- that blond, attention seeking prat, Jace Herondale. But Alec, his blue-eyed, stern-mouthed Alec, he hadn't called either. Thinking back, maybe Magnus shouldn’t have said what he had said, about being their 'pet warlock.' But he had been so angry. He had never felt like that towards anyone but there he was, rage consuming his features, while he looked at the boy who he'd thought would be his saviour. 

*****

“Alec. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Alec opened his eyes and looked at the slim, tall figure standing before him. His eyes swam and for a second, the person looked like Magnus. Then he focused and saw his sister, Isabelle.

“Izzy! It's-” 

“Yes, Alec, it is 5 in the afternoon! Or had you not noticed?” Isabelle looked pissed off. As usual, Alec thought. Since the battle, she had been constantly angry. At first, Alec had dismissed it as 'girl stuff' but then he grew more concerned. Izzy was never this angry with Alec- even when he dissed her cooking.

“Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly. “I... overslept.” That was a lie. Alec had stayed up looking at pictures of Magnus and drinking till he could not remember the words, see the anger. Magnus had looked at him like a stranger, not like someone who he had ever cared about. 

“Alec.” Alec, noticing the change in tone, glanced up. Her eyes were softer... but why? She didn't know... no-one did. “Alec. Someone called today.”

Alec's heart sped up. Could it be? “Who was it?”

“It was... It was Mom and Dad. They asked about you but I told them you were asleep.” Noting the desperation in Alec's eyes she continued. “I told them that you were asleep after killing a demon yesterday. But, well, they asked about...him.”

“WHAT?” Mom and Dad had never asked Alec about his relationship with Magnus. They treated it as something that was shunned, as something they could avoid if they never mentioned it. “What did they say????”

Izzy's eyes hardened. “Why, Alec? Why did you not tell me? I was worried sick! You came home at Raziel knows what hour and stank of whisky! I thought....”

“I'm sorry, Izzy! I guess I was too hurt to tell you. The look in his eyes...” Looking at his sister now, Alec wondered why he had never told her before. Suddenly he wanted to pour out his soul to her, tell her of the horrid things he had done. No, not done. Considered. He would never have actually done it. 

“You should be! Going to ask the Silent Brothers for help on your own! And pretending to be drunk!” 

“What???????”

“They asked about Jace and I told them how you had asked the Silent Brothers for help! And that it worked!” Isabelle looked at Alec's pale features. “What? That is what you were thinking about right?”

“Um, yeah.” Alec's heart was still beating at 100 beats per minute. He had thought that their parents knew! But... Alec sighed, looking at his sister. What had he not told her? She was the first to know about anything and Alec really wanted to let his feelings out. 

“Actually, Izzy, I have something to tell you.” 

And Alec told her. He told her about Camille, about her offer, about refusing it but Magnus finding out. And he told her about the breakup- about Magnus' cruel words, about telling him to move out, about everything. By the time he had finished, there were tears running down both their faces and Isabelle's arms had somehow found their way around Alec. They were both sobbing when there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice called;

“Open up. I know you're in there. We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Bane hadn't know what to do when he had walked away from a sobbing Alec. But now he did. It was simple really. Who was the reason for all this? Who had ruined his previous relationships? Who had cheated on him and broken his heart? Camille Belcourt. That name made Magnus' blood boil with hatred. She was the one to blame for all this yet she walked away. Died a peaceful (in the Shadowhunter world) death. She left behind so many loose ends and just walked away unscathed. Magnus wanted revenge. And he knew how to get it.

When Magnus was born, he knew that he was special. Things happened around him, which happened around no other warlock. When he had asked his mother, she had told him that his dad was special and that he was destined to do great things. He didn't take it seriously- all mothers probably said that. But now, after witnessing the witch light glow in his hand, he thought differently. He knew that his father was important, an important demon that is. He knew the Shadowhunters kept a record of Demons who they killed or which visited the earth. If he found one which came to earth around the time when he was born, he would be able to figure out who it was. And so Magnus knocked on the door.

***

 

“Open up, I know you are in there. We need to talk.”

Alec and Izzy glanced at each other. They both recognised the voice of Magnus Bane. Alec hastily wiped his tears and Izzy stood up.

“He's not worth it. Remember. He left you,” Izzy whispered to Alec. But she could see that the words were totally lost on him as he gazed at the door. 

“You get it,” he said. Hmm, thought Isabelle, maybe he wasn't going to act like too much of an idiot.

But then Magnus walked in.

And Alec looked at him.  
And Magnus looked at Alec.  
And they gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Izzy coughed- and like that, the spell was broken. 

Magnus immediately looked away, but Izzy could see the sadness in his cat eyes. 

“I'm doing some research. And I need some books from your library,” he said looking directly at Izzy.  
It was funny, she thought, how they were both looking away from each other but their postures were exactly the same- defensive and angry. If the situation wasn't so tense, she would've laughed.

“What kind of research?” Izzy asked.

“It's not a Shadowhunter thing,” he snapped, impatiently. “It's... personal. Not everything is about you, you know!”

She glanced at Alec. He had gone from his usual, pale colour to paper-white. And he looked angry.  
“Don't talk to my sister like that, Warlock!” Alec yelled. “We are at no obligation to help you!”  
Magnus turned. Immediately, the chemistry flared up again. But they both ignored it. Magnus' eyes slitted. 

“Oh, so was our relationship an obligation to you, Alexander? Because it sure didn't seem like that when...”

Alec seemed to be losing his calm. “That was a mistake! Look at me now! My parents hate me, Jace hates me- all for a STUPID relationship! I wish it had never happened.”

Alec seemed to realise that he had gone too far, but it was too late. Magnus had sparks coming out of his fingers.  
“Well, if that relationship was so stupid Alexander, why are you moping about, not speaking to anyone and spend days just crying?!”

“SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH! Magnus, would you care to walk with me to the library?” Izzy said.

And with a final withering look at Alec, Magnus walked out, leaving Alec, almost in tears. But if Alec had been paying attention, he would have realised that Magnus could only have known about his crying days, if he had been watching him...

 

***************

“What was that? Aren't you meant to be the mature one?” Izzy yelled at Magnus as soon as Alec was out of hearing range.  
“Did you hear what he said? He said that our relationship was STUPID! That was definitely not what he was saying when we were....”  
“Magnus, shut up about your sex life for once and listen. Whatever he is saying, he loves you! He loves you so much and is just being defensive! This was his FIRST relationship!”  
Magnus looked at her. He forgot how young they were sometimes. But that was no excuse!

“Ugh. Anyway, about those books?”

“I need to know what kind of books they are!”

“Well.... I need records of every demon which the Shadowhunters have seen in the last 900 years. For erm a project.”

Izzy was being very perceptive today. “Wait.... Magnus, how old are you?”

Damn.

There was no point in lying. “800.”

“Magnus....”

“What? I just want to find out who my father is!”

“Magnus!” She tilted her head. It was the Lightwood parents.

“Magnus Bane. Haven't you done enough?” Mr Lightwood looked seriously angry. “I don't think your services will be of use to us any more Mr Bane.”

Magnus simply stared. How could he see Alec if he had no business at the Institute any more? 

Izzy looked at him, pityingly. He could not take her pity. Or anyone else's for that matter. So Magnus Bane, stormed out of the Institute, away from his true love and right into the arms of a very familiar blue-eyed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Please tell me what you thought!  
> There will be more soon! :)


End file.
